Description: This core will consist of a Protein Chemistry facility under Dr. Lu, an Analytical Ultracentrifugation facility under Walter. F. Stafford, Ph.D., and an Electron Microscopy and Immunocytochemistry facility under Katsuhide Mabuchi, Ph.D. The Protein Chemistry part of the Core will provide services for all projects in making synthetic peptides and analyzing peptides/proteins for amino acid compositions and/or sequences. It will also provide advice concerning peptides/proteins purification and characterization. The Analytical Ultracentrifugation part of the Core will primarily support Projects 1, 2-A, 2-B and 3. This service provides both sedimentation velocity and sedimentation equilibrium analysis, as well as related hydrodynamic analyses. The third part of Core B will provide services with the combined use of electron microscopy and immunocytochemistry. It offers technical expertise and advice for the EM visualization of proteins, especially with an improved rotary shadowing technique developed by the PI, and supports the preparation of polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies, including the handling of laboratory animals.